The present invention is directed to a telescopic flashlight, and, in particular, to such a telescopic flashlight disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,295, which patent is incorporated by reference herein, and which discloses a telescopic, collapsing flashlight having an extensible stem with a retractable and bendable flexible member, which allows for hard-to-reach areas and locations to be illuminated. The illuminating structure or device of the flashlight is attached to, and located at, the distal end of the flexible member, and includes a power button. At the distal end of the illuminating body, there is also provided a magnetic collar for use in attracting and holding a metal object during use of the flashlight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,142 there is disclosed an adjustable illuminating apparatus having an adjustable lighting unit, and which is also provided with an adjustable reflecting mirror unit mounted at the end of the apparatus, with the light from the lighting unit impinging on the mirror and being reflected thereby. The reflecting mirror unit is mounted to the end of the apparatus via mating threaded parts.
In published U.S. Application Number US2005/0201085, there is disclosed a telescopic flashlight apparatus having at one end thereof a pivotal mirror unit for reflecting the light emanating from the lighting unit to various locations. This mirror unit is cumbersome, and difficult to attach and remove.